wings_of_fire_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Check
Please type your characters name, gender, rank and who plays it in the correct section. After this we can get roleplaying!! BatWings Marceline- Female- Princess- Crystalline the awesome IceWing StormWings Electro- Duke (atomicake) Static- female- princess-Crystalline the awesome IceWing Spark-''' female, dragonet- Flurrykitty DeathWings '''Fear- Queen (atomicake) Dracula-male-member- Crystalline the awesome IceWing Reaper-male-member-Stuffed FlameWings/ Pyrowings Volca, ZodiaDragon, Female, Queen Aiden, Male, Member? (Raised Secludedly), Aiden1200 Phoenix, female, princess- Flurrykitty inferno, '''female, solider -destiny the nightwing '''scorch, '''male, solider- destiny the nightwing ForestWings '''Oak-duke (atomicake) Silva-Female-Princess- Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Amber- '''female, friends with an IceWing- Flurrykitty IceWings '''Crystalline-Female-princess-Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Frost- '''Female-Dragonet-Daisykittyartist '''Frostbite-'''Male-'renagade gaurd-Riptide the dashing '''Cristil'-Female-daughter of runaway princess-Cristil-the-Icewing Snowflake - '''Friends with a NightWing- Shadowandsilverluv19 '''Blizzard- '''male, elder- Flurrykitty '''Shard- An IceWing soilder- QueenClam Archipelago- '''Male - Guard - yuttyannus14 '''Surovyy - Male - ex-royal guard - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t Seal - Female dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t Sleet '''- Male dragonet - Student at Jade Academy - Shadow99598 MudWings '''Moss- '''female, queen, loves statues- Flurrykitty '''Twigley-female, princess - Flurrykitty Cattail - Female dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - Hatched from blood-red egg - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t NightWings Star '''(Mysterygirl000) Female, Queen, NightWings Luna Mirage Ruler of All Pyrrhia '''NightLock-Male-Member-Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Zodia, ZodiaDragon, Female, Member Ember-Female-Member-16.505225cb Eclipse-Male-Asassins-Ryuki-Tak Szazo- 'Male, Exile, Aiden1200 '''Hellprophe't - Female dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t 'Mystery '- Female, Princess - CrushedTurtle RainWing '''Flash-female, queen (Companion7) Emerald female, animus, KatTheRainwing Prepona-female-member-Crysatalline the Awesome IceWing Iris, female, member, Lightningstrike of RapidClan Sakuya-female, princess, lionpaw315 Papaya - Male dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - Mute uses a RainWing version of Aquatic to communicate - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t Walnut - Male - Gatherer - ArkayneShad0w SandWings Mirage-Female-Assasstion future to be ruler of Pyrrihia Scorpia- female- member- Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Scorpio-male-loner SandWing- Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Timber Female-member- Lulerb03 Honey- female, royal guard- Flurrykitty Fenic - Male dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t SeaWings Seabreeze '''(Brook)-female-Princess-Crystalline the Awesome IceWing '''Finely(call him Fin)-Male-member -Crystalline the awesome IceWing Tsunami-female-Queen-Officialjessieparks Kai (means "seawater" in hawaiian I think)-female-member-MoonyDragon3388 Sapphire-female-member-SeaWingSapphire Torrent- '''female, dragonet- Flurrykitty '''Clam- Queen Clam Stingray - Male dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - Brother to Tsunami - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t Shell - female dragonet -BlueFang2919 Queen Clam- Female Adult- QueenClam Lava - Female dragonet- Main character of a fanfiction - IggyVolts SkyWings Flame '''princess(Flame spark or spark)-female-Princess-Crystalline the Awesome IceWing '''Mountain Fury, female, warrior, Lightningstrike of RapidClan Sol, Male, prince, Solar the Skywing Typhoon- '''male, duke- Flurrykitty '''Red, female, dragonet, RoyalRaven Silver - Female dragonet - member of a group in my fanfic (Coming Soon) - Born with slightly too much fire very warm but doesnt burn unless touched for too long - H3llz0wnPr0ph3t Mirage '- Prince, adoptive son of Queen Ruby(IceWing/SkyWing Hybrid), Male, teenager, former general of SkyWing Army, brother to Peril, NightWing Descended - PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings SwiftWings '''Zip '(Mysterygirl000) Female, Member '''Starbolt, female, queen, Lightningstrike of RapidClan Lightning-female-princess - Crystalline the Awesome IceWing Gyr-male, member Companion7 Jagged- male, elder, crooked tail - Flurrykitty 'Thunderwings ' Acorn, female gold warrior Storm, black male Leaf, male brownish Jay, silver female Holly, female red Thorn, male gold Ash male.silver Squirrel female ginger Gallery Forestwings.jpg|ForestWings Sandwings.png|SandWings Swiftwings.png|SwiftWings Skywings.png|SkyWings Seawings2.png|SeaWings Rainwings.png|RainWings Mudwings.png|MudWings Icewing1.png|IceWings Across the stars3|NightWings batwings|BatWings flamewings.jpg|FlameWings Flamewings.png|FlameWings2 deathwings|DeathWings sandwings2|SandWings2 forestwings4|ForestWings2 stormwings|StormWings